gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5 cast
See also: Season 5 The Season 5 cast includes twenty-eight starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (10 episodes) # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (7 episodes) # Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister (8 episodes) # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodes) # Kit Harington as Lord Commander Jon Snow (9 episodes) # Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (6 episodes) # Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister ("The Wars To Come") # Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell (5 episodes) # Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon (8 episodes) # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (7 episodes) # Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre (6 episodes) # Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand (5 episodes) # Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (6 episodes) # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (9 episodes) # Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark (9 episodes) # Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (6 episodes) # Hannah Murray as Gilly (6 episodes) # Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (5 episodes) # Conleth Hill as Varys (4 episodes) # Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (6 episodes) # Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn (6 episodes) # Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis (7 episodes) # Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (7 episodes) # Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon (5 episodes) # Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar (6 episodes) # Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton (4 episodes) # Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton (6 episodes) # with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (8 episodes) Guest starring cast Recurring Returning cast members * Brenock O'Connor as Olly (9 episodes) * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (8 episodes) * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne (7 episodes) * Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant (6 episodes) * Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon (6 episodes) * Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck (6 episodes) * Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq (6 episodes) * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (6 episodes) * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (5 episodes) * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell (5 episodes) * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (5 episodes) * Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon (5 episodes) * Anton Lesser as Qyburn (5 episodes) * Eugene Simon as Lancel (5 episodes) * Charlotte Hope as Myranda (4 episodes) * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell (4 episodes) * Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy (4 episodes) * Will Tudor as Olyvar (4 episodes) * Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt (3 episodes) * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister (3 episodes) * Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon (3 episodes) * Elizabeth Webster as Lady Walda Bolton (3 episodes) * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell (2 episodes) * Xena Avramidis as a whore (2 episodes) * Paul Bentley as the High Septon (2 episodes) * Reece Noi as Mossador (2 episodes) * Sarine Sofair as Lhara (2 episodes) * Ciaran Hinds as Mance Rayder ("The Wars To Come") * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane ("Mother's Mercy") * Richard Brake as the Night's King ("Hardhome") * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn ("The Wars To Come") * Mark Gatiss as Tycho Nestoris ("The Dance of Dragons") * Josephine Gillan as Marei ("Sons of the Harpy") * Will O'Connell as Todder ("Hardhome") * Gary Oliver as Captain Ternesio Terys ("The House of Black and White") * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce ("The Wars To Come") Recast characters * Nell Tiger Free replaces Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon (5 episodes) * Ross O'Hennessy replaces Edward Dogliani as the Lord of Bones ("Hardhome") New characters * Michael Condron as Bowen Marsh (7 episodes) * Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow (5 episodes) * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand (5 episodes) * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand (5 episodes) * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah (5 episodes) * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand (5 episodes) * Faye Marsay as the Waif (4 episodes) * Toby Sebastian as Prince Trystane Martell (4 episodes) * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran Martell (4 episodes) * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella (3 episodes) * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Malko (2 episodes) * Samantha Bentley as a whore (2 episodes) * Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz (2 episodes) * Hattie Gotobed as Ghita (2 episodes) * Ali Lyons as Willa (2 episodes) * Karla Lyons as Johnna (2 episodes) * Oengus MacNamara as the thin man (2 episodes) * Stella McCusker as an old woman (2 episodes) * Jason McLaughlin as a Baratheon soldier (2 episodes) * Nigel O'Neill as a Baratheon General (2 episodes) * Meena Rayann as Vala (2 episodes) * Rosie Ruthless as a whore (2 episodes) * Rebecca Scott as a whore (2 episodes) * Em Scribbler as a whore (2 episodes) * Portia Victoria as a whore (2 episodes) * Ian Whyte as Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun (2 episodes) Single episode * "The Wars To Come" ** Jodhi May as Maggy the Frog ** Nell Williams as young Cersei Lannister ** Isabella Steinbarth as Melara Hetherspoon ** Marcos James as White Rat ** Allan Gildea as Ser Samwell Stone ** Stephen Brown as sparring boy ** Joe Hewetson as Maester Helliweg *"The House of Black and White" ** Elizabeth Cadwallader as Lollys Stokeworth ** Cedric Henderson as a Faceless Man ** J.J. Murphy as Ser Denys Mallister ** Tom Fava as a street tough ** Derek Lord as a Mallister supporter ** Paul Kennedy as an Eyrie guard ** Winston Davis as a street tough ** Irene Kelleher as an inn waitress ** Curtis-Lee Ashqar as a Son of the Harpy ** Jonathan Gunning as a dwarf hunter ** Alan McKee as a dwarf hunter *"High Sparrow" ** Rila Fukushima as a Red Priestess ** Mishael Lopes Cardozo as a brothel guard ** David Garlick as a despondent man ** Matt McArdle as a sellsword ** Eddie Elks as a sellsword ** Gwyneth Keyworth as Clea ** Emina Muftic as a beggar woman *"Sons of the Harpy" ** Gary Pillai as a merchant captain ** Christian Vit as the lead Dornish guard ** Simon Norbury as a Faith Militant ** Jack Olohan as a Faith Militant ** Slavko Sobin as a Meereenese fighter ** Paddy Wallace as a Kingsguard ** Allon Sylvain as a foreign merchant ** Will Fortune ** Rob Brockman ** Daniel Johnson ** Richard Fitzwell ** Ben Yates as a brothel customer *"Kill the Boy" ** Gianpiero Cognoli as a Great Master ** Raymond Keane as a winter town man ** Bobby Asghar as a Great Master ** Peter Silverleaf as Great Master ** Davor Jozinovic as a Great Master ** Ivan Peric as a Great Master ** Hadi Kermani as a Great Master ** Tonci Banov as a Great Master *"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" ** Michael Yare as a slaver ** James McKenzie Robinson as Joss *"The Gift ** Ian Lloyd Anderson as Derek ** Jonathan Byrne as Brant ** Nikola Bace a Tyrell guard *"Hardhome" ** Birgitte Hjort Sørensen as Karsi ** Zahary Baharov as Loboda ** Murray McArthur as Wildling elder ** Morgan C. Jones as a Braavosi captain ** Tim Loane as a White Walker *"The Dance of Dragons" ** Nicholas Boulton as a Fighting pit announcer ** Lacy Moore as a Braavosi madam ** Jack Hickey as a young bravo ** Danny O'Connor as a Lannister guard ** Garry Mountaine as Brusco ** Dylan McDonough as a sailor ** Ollie Kram as Anara ** Gemita Samarra as Brea ** Irma Mali as a prostitute ** Aifric O'Donnell as Aya ** Fiach Kunz as a Lannister guard ** Michael Johnston as a Baratheon soldier *"Mother's Mercy" ** Maggie Hayes as Septa Moelle ** Mary Jordan as Septa Scolera ** Ella Tweed as a Brothel child ** Isabelle Jones as a Brothel child ** David Fennelly as a Baratheon soldier ** Tristan McConnell as Gordy ** Laurence O'Fuarain as Simpson ** Ralph R. Clemente as a woodcutter ** Anthony John Crocker as a King's Landing drunkard ** Kirsty Nicholls as King's Landing whore ** Munro Graham as King's Landing flasher ** Ben Kelly as King's Landing flasher 2 ** Rebecca Van Cleave as Cersei Lannister (body double) Category:Cast Category:Season 5